


О семье

by slyfoxprince



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dante is... such Dante, Gen, Nero is a bit slow, Sparda Family Issues, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfoxprince/pseuds/slyfoxprince
Summary: — Вергилий — мой отец? — повторил Неро, запустив пальцы во взъерошенные волосы.





	О семье

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается товарищу по фандому :D  
> А за вдохновение спасибо вот этой смехуечке: https://pp.userapi.com/c844321/v844321732/1e6ce4/x0-f9PQksW8.jpg :D

— Вергилий — мой отец? — повторил Неро, запустив пальцы во взъерошенные волосы.

Данте ощутил резкое желание свернуть и без того краткий привал. И не потому, что один и тот же вопрос пацан задавал уже дцатый раз, или что Вергилию надо было срочно надрать зад — а из-за вдруг взыгравшего недоброго предчувствия. Даже демоны, которые обычно дохрена не вовремя лезли из всех щелей, сейчас как назло сидели по норам.

— Именно.

Воцарилась тишина. В которой явственно слышалось поскрипывание шестеренок в голове Неро. Хотя, может, конечно, это был протез. Но сосредоточенное выражение лица пацана все же говорило в пользу шестеренок.

Неро беззвучно шевельнул губами и так резко дернулся, что чудом не выдрал себе механическими пальцами пару-тройку клоков скальпа.

— Погоди… — выпалил он и осекся.

Недоброе предчувствие довольно взвыло, оскалилось и примерилось впиться клыками в место помягче и повкуснее. Данте устало закрыл глаза.

— Погоди, то есть ты…

— Не-а.

— То есть ты мой…

— Нет.

— …мой дядя.

Данте подавил вздох. Ну, все. Свершилось. Долго же пацан складывал два плюс два, но, впрочем, не каждый же день узнаешь, кто твой блудный папаша. Особенно, когда оный и заварил всю эту кровавую кашу. И оторвал тебе руку мимоходом.

— Неро, слушай… — зачем-то начал Данте.

Его перебил свистящий выдох пацана и удар металла о камень. Скрежет. Вот Нико бы сейчас развопилась о своем драгоценном детище.

— Ты сказал… ты сказал, что убедился, еще когда Ямато… это было пять лет назад, Данте. Пять гребаных, блядь, лет! Ты молчал! Все это время ты знал и молчал!

Удар повторился.

— Блядь… — опять выругался Неро, на этот раз почти жалобно.

Данте с силой провел ладонью по лицу, только еще больше размазывая грязь. Что он ему должен был сказать? Что? «Мой помешанный на силе близнец, который плевать на всех хотел — твой папаша. Не спрашивай, сам не знаю. В общем, такие дела, ты мой племянник, иди-ка обними своего старого дядюшку»? Очаровательно.

— Мы семья, — раздалось растерянное бормотание. — Все это время…

Смех вырвался наружу сам собой, Данте не стал его сдерживать. Вспомнилось, как он сам временами смотрел на Неро и думал: «Семья. Ну надо же». На душе, признаться, теплело. Пацан, конечно, не раз напрашивался на крепкую воспитательную затрещину, но он хорош. Он _свой_.

— Че ржешь, старик?! — мигом взвился Неро и тут же оцепенел, притянутый носом прямиком в потертый кожаный плащ.

— Заткнись и обними своего старого дядюшку.


End file.
